extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Vuukelp
Green Vuukelp is a species of gigantic, aquatic flora indigenous to the South Zeeonese Ocean on the planet Vuunega. They are the primary catalyst in the formation of South Zeeonese vuukelp forests. Physiology Green Vuukelp is a species of perennial vegetation, with individuals able to survive for several years, assuming they are not yanked out of the substrate by a storm. Individuals can grow up to 300 feet long, although they can easily reach sizes over this if they are not destroyed by natural phenomenon; even so this is quite uncommon. If the plant reaches the surface of the water it will continue to grow diagonally as the ocean current pushes against it. They consist of a central stalk known as the stipe, which is held in place by five "feathered" root-like structures known as holdfasts. The stipe branches multiple times along its length as it grows, with each branch ending in a single gas bladder (known as a pneumatocyst) and bladed leaf for photosynthesis. At their average rate of growth, a new branch tends to start forming once a day. As an evolutionary adaptation against the King of Swimmers that occasionally move through the area, Green Vuukelp have adapted to grow extremely fast in order to maximize their recovery speed. They grow at an impressive 3 feet a day, and can grow up to 300 feet tall before their holdfasts are unable to compensate in inclement weather conditions. Although not the same species as those seen many millions of years ago, their genome has changed so little that they are mostly indistinguishable to the untrained eye. To this day, Green Vuukelp is considered to be one of the tallest species of Vuukelp, they grow non-stop, reaching an average length of 150-200ft, but capable of reaching 300ft total. Although they continue to grow past this height, their holdfasts are not strong enough to maintain a grip on the substrate at that level and they will get yanked out of the ocean floor during even minor storms. This does not kill the individual but it become a "rogue mat" that is then at the mercy of the planetary tides. During this period they will usually drift out into the pelagic zone, where they serve as a very important haven for smaller and developing fysh. Thalassotheriums are known to sleep in these mats and they have served as a major means of relocating life to other areas such as islands or even the other continents via this "raft" system. thumb|350px|An [[Eelix in its home within a Green Vuukelp forest.]] The species repopulates via adapting out of the parent's holdfasts. At 1' increments, the seeds will develop along the holdfasts and begin to develop into new flora. These seeds start out by pushing themselves out of the parent's body with a stolon that form their first personal holdfast. From here the seed develops a short stipe (central stalk) and atop this it will have its main gas bladder and leaf blade. As it quickly develops it will develop more stems at irregular intervals. All the while, the makeshift holdfast grows longer, pushing the juvenile individual away from its parent. Within a few days, several other holdfasts will begin to grow and officially anchor it into the substrate. Once large enough, the connection to its parent will wither and separate, creating two (or more) different individuals. Ecology The Green Vuukelp have thrived in the South Zeeonese Ocean for millions of years. Specifically they inhabit the tropical coastal shelves off the southern coast of the Zeeon continent, between the koryl reef closer to the coast and the continental shelf. Due to drifting, it can also be found washed up on the coast of Zorgen and numerous islands dotting the area between these two locations, though these do not survive long. They also die if they enter cool waters. In certain areas such as the Vuukelp Forest, they are in direct competition with other vuukelp species, such as the smaller Red Vuukelp, both for available space as well as resources. Areas such as this are "contested territory", and occasionally the Red Vuukelp will overtake the area whenever King of Swimmers pass through the area and devastate it. Like other vuukelp, they require rocky floor to build truly extensive beds and ultimately, forests. In these areas, the forests are home to large numbers of marine species using it for both food and shelter. In these areas they actually will alter the light visibility, the flow of ocean currents, and even the chemistry of the ocean water. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Alien Species Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Flora Category:Vuunega Inhabitants